Sexcapades with One Piece Characters
by Ho Ho Yo
Summary: Ho Ho Yo here formally known as Dragvil96 I noticed it's hard to find a good one piece lemon so I decided to start a series it's you x one piece characters in the juiciest lemons I can come up with.
1. House Repair

The morning rain pelted against your window as you sat on your couch sipping a job of hot tea just praying that it'll stop soon, you had places to be people to see you didn't have time to be cooped up in the house cause of some stupid storm.

The worst part is you lived on the island of biscuits governed by Sweet Commander Cracker.

"My Fuckin Roof is gonna dissolve!" You scream wanting to broadcast your frustrations.

"But wait you say with giddy and joy, Lord Cracker will come and fix my roof oh boy!"

You look up and notice a bit of damage but it wasn't enough to have Cracker come over and fix the roof.

"Where's that hammer?" You say looking around

"Ya ha," you say spotting it on the kitchen counter.

You pick it up and stand just underneath the weak part of the ceiling.

"Three two one," You say to yourself tossing the hammer into the air.

it worked, in fact, it worked a little too well a huge chunk of ceiling fell right on top of her head.

"Ugh Fuck that hurt" You groan rubbing your head and standing from the fallen rubble.

But with a cheeky smile and a swollen forehead, you skip your way over to the phone.

"Hello, hello, hello!" you say in a sing-song voice.

"How may I help you?" The operator said in a nasal voice that really irritated your ears.

"Uh yes my roof as a lot of water damage I was hoping Lord Cracker could come and fix it for me.

"We'll send biscuits over soon," The operator said.

"No! I want Cracker!" You yelled gritting your teeth.

"Look here, Cracker is way to busy to deal with every incident that happens to you either accept the biscuit soldiers or move to another island.

"Ugh!" You groan slamming the phone on the hook and hanging up.

"Now what am I gonna do," you say sitting down on your couch.

As you sit on your couch you begin to look through your phone you begin to grow bored and decide to swipe through your phone.

That's when you remember all the pictures you had of lord cracker in your phone and boy did you have a lot.

"Oh Lord Cracker you moan to yourself as you flip through your phone just thinking about things he'd do to you or better yet the things you'd do to him.

You slink your hand down your skirt and lay it between your inner thigh feeling the heat they gave off.

"I bet his cock taste like biscuits" You moan to yourself while you slip down further into your pants.

"Oh Lord Cracker" You moan as you lightly brush over your pussy lips feeling the heat coming from between your legs made your hand slightly warm.

You scrolled a few more and find some sneaky pics you secretly took while he was working out.

"Ugh that sweat dripping down your chest, I wanna feel that pressed against my back as he takes me from behind" you moan to yourself gliding a finger over your pussy lips.

You scroll through a few more pics and find the perfect one Cracker was standing against a tree listening to mont-dor talk about something his abs shun in the light and his hair was on point.

You delve into your flesh and close your eyes dropping the phone to the floor.

"Ugh! Lord Cracker you moan in ecstasy as you grab at your breast and slide another finger into your little pink pussy

Just as you begin to feel a bit of your juices drip down your finger you hear a knock on your door.

Oop! You groan to yourself falling off the couch in surprise and plunging your two fingers knuckle deep into your pulsing vagina cumming all over your fingers.

"Hello! Is anyone home!?" You hear from outside your door.

"Is that? Nah, can't be" You mumble as you fix your skirt and stand up.

You look through your peephole and see nothing but rock hard abs.

"The hell?" you ask yourself opening the door.

The Angels sang out in a chorus as you looked up and saw him, Charlotte Cracker in all his glory.

"Well don't just stand there show me the damage" he grumbled.

"Oh yes right this way," You say whilst licking your lips and looking him up n down.

"Hey, I'm not some piece of meat for you to oggle my eyes are up here," Cracker said apparently annoyed.

You show him the damage and took a seat on a nearby barstool.

You decide to pretend you're looking through your phone throwing in some fake giggles to make it seem like you're texting your friends, but in reality, you were recording Cracker hard at work.

" _Should I ask him out?" "What if he says no." "What if he hates me?"_ These are the questions that should've crossed your mind.

But instead here's what you thought

" _Ugh, how big is that cock?" "Would he let me taste it even if its just the tip? " Does he mind that I'm a little bit of a sadist, but still loves being dominated?_

You don't know how long you were lost in thought but you were pulled out of your stupor when Cracker cleared his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry, can I get you some lemonade?" You ask ever so politely

"No, but you can sign this paper so my boss knows I came and fixed your roof" Cracker said annoyed.

"Aren't you the boss?" You ask.

"That's beside the point just sign the damn paper already," Cracker said annoyed.

"N-No," You say crossing your arms, closing your eyes turning your head and pouting your lips.

"The Hell you mean no?" Cracker asked

You press your finger against his chest

"I want me some sweet commander dick and you're gonna give it to me" You growl pushing him onto the couch.

"The Hell I am," he says quickly standing back up.

"You are! You say not knowing were this confidence was coming from as you jumped into his arms.

"No," He says dropping you like a sack of potatoes.

"How can you say no to these," You say squeezing your breast together.

"N-O No," Cracker said spelling it out.

You give him a shove well at least you tried but he didn't budge an inch.

"That's it you're getting tossed in the slammer," Cracker said putting you in a triangle hold.

"Ugh yes" you moan leaning your head on his chest.

You relax your arms and couldn't help but notice your fingers were mere inches from his crotch.

You grab and handful look up to see his eyes he was about 5 feet taller than you so it was hard to see but by George did you try.

"Hey watch it," Cracker says smacking your hand away.

You didn't feel much just enough to know that he was a shower and not a grower and by golly did he have a lot to show even through his pants you could feel his member resting against his leg.

"You're gonna fuck me aren't you?" You ask with a sultry smile

"Uh….No," Cracker said rolling his eyes.

"Oh you're not just gonna fuck me you're gonna dominate me you're gonna spank me and pull my hair you're gonna treat me like I'm am just a toy," You say your confidence growing.

You snake to your knees kissing his abs as you navigate down.

"Now, listen up Lord Cracker because for the next half an hour I'm in charge," you say looking at him grabbing the hem of his pants.

Cracker stepped back but didn't push you away.

You slowly pull that his pants and smile as you see the outline of his bulge.

You kissed his shaft through the fabric of his undies and you cupped his balls and when you felt his member harden beneath your lips you freed them from there prison.

"Your eyes grew wide as you saw it in its full glory it was like he had an inch for every foot he stood and at 10'1 (307 Cm) That was a lot of inches.

You carefully kiss the tip and caress the balls and you tongue wraps around his meaty shaft.

"Aw, Bliss!" Cracker moaned as he caressed your hair and massaged your ears between his fingers.

"Yes, fuck my mouth like only you can, use and abuse my throat" You moan as you began taking his thick bulbous head between your lips your tongue rolling underneath his shaft.

"Hmmm" Cracker moans as he begins rocking his hips pumping his cock in and out of your throat.

You begin to drool all over his cock and before taking it as deep as you can possibly handle and then working your way back up the shaft before letting free from your mouth with a wet POP!

You then kissed the tip and gave him a wink, before saying…"Don't hold back use me treat me like a toy"

Cracker took your advice and boy did he take it he began thrusting faster and faster but still somehow remained gentle you gagged and choked on his cock as it plunged down your throat your juices dripped from your cunt and you just had to relive your pint up lust and pleasure so while Cracker snaked 1-3-6-9-10 inches down your gullet You danced 1-2 and even 3 fingers into your needy snatch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cracker groaned and moaned as he came down your throat.

The two of you then kissed as you stood on your toes to reach his lips and signed the paper.

"Now let's go take a shower and get you cleaned up shall we?" You say giving Cracker a kiss on the cheek as you rub his still harden member.

"Looks like someone is still rearing to go" You smile as you grab him by the wrist and pull him along.

* * *

You didn't know what it was about Cracker that made you feel so attracted to him, was it his smile, was it the rock-hard abs, was it his bad boy personality or maybe it was his unique hairstyle. Whatever it was you glad it did.

"Pass the soap" Cracker said as the water cascaded down your back.

"Want me to lather you up?" You ask in a teasing tone as you rub your breast with soap in water until they were covered in suds.

"Or would you rather bend me over and have your way with me?" You ask as you turned around and showed him your cheeks.

"Hibbada Habbada Biidaba Boo, I'm not sure what I want to do," Cracker said so horny he began talking in rhyme and tongues.

"Come on spank me you're a man aren't you? So be a fucking man and spank me treat me like a bad girl" You bark out the water rolling down your bare back as the soap rinsed down your body, over your ass, and across your pink lips.

Cracker grabbed your hips and began rubbing his cock across your pussy you could feel the heat and you could feel the head pulsing as if he had a mini heart inside his cock.

"Aw! It's feeling me up so much" You moan as he slid his banana into your little pink flesh pocket. Cracker took a deep breath, as he reached around and grabbed your breast his cock sawed in and out of your pussy your juices helped him increase friction and pace.

"Your so tight" Cracker moaned bending over kissing your neck and nibbling your ear as he pressed his bad over your chest.

You grab onto the support bar for dear life as he took you from behind, this wasn't your first rodeo oh no but boy was this the biggest horse you've ever taken and boy do you wanna feel it all night.

You turn your head to give him a kiss a kiss that he denied by moving back ever so slightly.

"Oh, a tease eh?" You said alright then you want me to do the work?

Cracker simply answers by spanking your cheeks making your ass jiggle and shake and ripple and ache.

You rocked your hips on your cock dancing your ass on his cock causing Cracker to moan in ecstasy as he reached out to grab the wall.

The feeling of your pussy clenching around his member made his feet curls and the feeling of your juices dripping down his shaft made him shake buck and groan.

"Aw!" Cracker moaned as he pulled out and came all over your cheeks.

"Good thing we're in the shower," You say with a wink.

 **The End…...**


	2. Field Day Part 1

It was a saturday afternoon as Live stood out in the rain looking out at the destruction caused by her alter ego bodies of men and women alike surrounded her and she couldn't help but cry. Why!? Evil! Why did you do this!" They tried taking our men from us they deserved to die a gruesome death, they had to be removed from the equation" came Evil's devilishly cute voice from inside Lives head.

"No, you didn't have to kill them, I love cavendish and I wanted him to myself but I didn't want this I didn't want blood on my hands!" Live cried…..

"I was in control the blood is on my hands you're still the pure girl that you've always been" Evil berated.

Suddenly the skies parted and golden steps came from upon high, the sound of footsteps echoed the skies as a light walked towards the women….

"What is that?" Live asked squinting as the light moved closer, "Don't stare directly at it idiot" Evil berated,"

As the light got closer and closer it began to dim and a man's figure began to emerge

"W~who is that?" Live asked stumbling over her words" "Isn't it obvious? Why that's a god" Evil said mouth agape,

cgb

"He's gorgeous, Evil Whispered" He's not that cute Live said rolling her eyes

"What do you mean? Do you see him he's a snack and literally a god!" Evil said

"Hello ladies, my name is God Usopp. "Wait he said ladies, he can see me? Evil smiled

"While you two share one body your souls are separate entirely. God Usopp said….

Suddenly two angels appeared at Usopp's side, "Who are these bitches?" Evil snarled.

"Wait no, Evil don't" Live said but her please fell on deaf ears as she lost control and the world went dark only seeing through the window that is her eyes.

"He's mine! Evil yelled pulling out a knife from who knows were, with swift movements she slashed at the angels, gah! The Angels cried as they spurted blood from their necks.

"Evil you killed angels, that's like the worst thing you can do" Live berated.

"Stop being such a goodie two shoes" Evil said rolling her eyes walking towards God Usopp who for some reason was wearing only suspenders like some sort of fireman stripper.

"Hello, my name is Evil it's my pleasure to see you" Evil said with a smile…..

"I am God Usopp, how is a mortal in my presence and not on bended knee" Usopp said with a booming voice.

"I am Evil, God's and Devils don't scare me especially one was handsome as yourself" Evil said placing a finger on his nose.

"Oh?" Usopp said raising a brow as he caressed her brown hair, hmm smell like vanilla" Usopp whispered.

"Yeah thank Live, I personally hate the smell" Evil smiled.

"You love it just as much as I do!" Live shouted,

"Hahahah, please ladies stop fighting" Usopp said with a laugh.

"So why as god, graced us with his presence?" Evil asked.

"As I sat on my golden throne i looked down upon the world and saw a massacre and was admittedly attracted to the beautiful girl who caused such destruction" Usopp said taking her hand and kissing it.

"OOOO, I'mma fuck a god" Evil internally cheered.

"Tsk he's not that cute, and i bet his cock is a pea" Live muttered.

"Shut up, fine if you don't wanna have some fun I'll do all the work you just watch" Evil smirked as she walked touched usopp's barrel chest and rubbed her dainty fingers across his holy nips.

"Why don't you kiss the nips of god?" Usopp said in a booming voice.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Evil sneered pressing her knife to Usopp's nips.

As she tried playfully slashing at his holy nips the knife broke.

"You tried to slice the nips of god?" Usopp growled grabbing Evil by her brown locks and looked deep into her black orbs.

"Hey, don't just grab a ladies hair you pompous jerk" Live growled

"Hahahaha, I love you attitude, now shall we have a drink before we continue with the festivities" Usopp boomed producing a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Hey, Evil switch back you know you can't handle Alcohol. Last time you drank we ended up dancing in a cage at a rave" Live said….

"oh like you're any better last time you drunk we ended up skinny dipping at a middle school pool party" Evil said with a snarky reply.

"Garhahahahaa, This isn't mortal alcohol it won't get you drunk its divine wine, it'll open up your pores and make you feel good, relaxed and filled with lustful desires" Usopp explained

"An Aphrodisiac?" Live asked.

"I think he's trying to make us horny" Evil said deep in thought.

"You're horny 24/7" Live said rolling her eyes…

"S-shut up" Evil blushed….

"What do you say care for a drink?" Usopp said offering a glass of Holy White sparkling wine to them.

Evil took a sip and her face twisted in disgust

"bleh, this is fucking disgusting" Evil growled.

"Let me try it" Live said

"fine by me" Evil snarked quickly swapping spots.

Live began drinking the substance, Gulp Gulp Gulp

"Y-yeah this is pretty damn disgusting" Live spoke softly

But despite her words the look of joy on her face and the sounds of her drinking the liquid down betrayed her true feelings..

Her face became flushed and her eyes glazed over, her heart beat became slower and more steady like someone was softly banging on drums

 **Thum thum thum boom**

 **Thum thum thum boom**

 **Thum thum thum boom**

"Wha-what's happening to me?" Live asked…

"I-I think its taking affect" Evil said feeling herself get hotter

"You think?!" Live snapped as she unbuttoned her form fitting jeans and snaked her hands down her inner thigh.

Usopp smiled as he grabbed gently tilted her head s o he could look deep into her eyes, "It's not fair to pleasure yourself" Usopp whispered into her ear as he replaced her hand with his own.

"No, No that's my job" Usopp spoke softly lifting her chin and kissing her gently on the lips, his long nose bending up against her forehead.

"Are you ready to be fucked by a God?" Usopp whispered in her ear before playfully nibbling her ear lobes he then began to kiss her neck and work his way down her smooth skin placing kisses all the way as he was he didn't forget to gently rub her inner thigh and expertly unfasten her jeans.

"You really want to get in my jeans don't you?" Live asked with a flirtatious tone in her voice.

"Don't think I don't feel you trying to get into mind" Usopp said gesturing down to her hand that was fumbling with his button.

"You want to have sex on top of all the corpses?" Live spoke in a soft and soothing voice….

"I love an audience" Usopp said the two kissed deeply as they seemingly desperately ripped eachothers clothes off.

Live's Panties flew one way, Usopp's thong the other, the two of them embraced each other they held each other close as they fell to the ground.

"Touch me" Live whispered….separating their lips for a second

"Like this?" Usopp spoke softly as he rubbed his hands up her inner thigh until he came to the honey pot that was her pussy.

He stopped just an inch from touching her lower lips the heat radiating off his fingers making her shiver as he playfully walked his fingers back down.

"P-Please, I need it, I need to feel you inside me, I want to feel your body heat I want to feel your peter piper almost an incher dick inside me please" Live said her eyes widened as she noticed his hardened member was at least nine inches but she'll be damned if she'll tell him that his cock was huge and made her drool like a bulldog."

"Holy Fuck! He's kinda huge!" Evil yelled in her head.

"hahaha at least someone shares her true feelings" Usopp laughed

"wh-what is that supposed to mean?" Live hmmphed

"I can feel your arousal, I can feel your lust radiating off your body"

"Wait, what am I doing?" Live thought to herself, wanting to push Usopp away but instead she found herself pulling him closer so close that she could feel his heartbeat through her chest.

"Live, I swear if you blow this imma kick your ass" Evil chirped.

"You know I love Cavendish, I can't betray him like this" Live said wanting to take a step back her mind yelled step back, step back and walk away

It wasn't her heart that stopped her from doing just that, it was her lust and arousal. She was attracted to this man she wanted this man to feel him spread her folds on this field but not giving her first time to Prince Cavendish is a sin a sin she isn't sure she'd forgive herself for.

"Fine if you won't eat the dick, then i will" Evil said.

With that they switched spots.

Evil began to kiss his chest and then his abs and then his belly button until she came nose to tip with the holy cock of God Usopp

"Do you wish to please me?" God Usopp asked with a raised brow.

Evil, didn't answer the obvious rhetorical, instead she gently kissed the tip of his cock with her lips never once taking her eyes off the man.

Usopp moaned and groaned as she worked his cock with vigor, she sucked his member as deep as she could with her sultry moans echoing in ed the field.

Evil hummed around Usopp's cock and as he bit his tongue and clench his fist and closed his eyes so tight he'd have to pry them open later, he felt his river of cum travel up the narrow tunnel that was his slit but before he could unleash his torrent waves of cream..

"STOP! RIGHT THERE AND REMOVE THINE COCK FROM THAT MOUTH! YOU TRICKSTER!

"Do you fools know who i am!?" Usopp boomed…

Whispers and murmurs echoed in the crowd

"I am God Usopp!" Usopp boomed…..

"Don't listen to the lies of this sly fox!" as those words filled the air the soldiers split into formation making a clear path for a majestic white horse to gallop on the field and over the corpses of the deceased…

"Oh my god! It's Cavendish!" Live squealed…...I-I mean oh great it's cavendish she quickly said blushing hard.

"What do you mean lies?" Evil asked

"Men!" Cavendish yelled….

The soldiers then began dismantling the so called holy steps which turned out to be an giant escalator painted gold.

"B-but what about the angels?" Evil said squeezing her fist….

"Just whores he paid off" Cavendish said..

"Fine! My words! My actions! They were all lies! Hell that wasn't even really a heavenly aphrodisiac it was just sugar mixed with spoiled milk! But the one thing that wasn't a lie! Was the size of my cock!" Usopp yelled.

"He's right" Evil said her eyes darkening over…

"Evil! Don't!" Live said but her words fell on deaf ears"

"Arrest him!" Cavendish commanded…..

"Don't you dare take him from me!" Evil yelled with the speed of a cheetah and the precision of a owl she began cutting down the soldiers dancing around them with her fluid motions .

The field once dried was now once again wet with the blood of the soldiers.

When she was done only Usopp, Cavendish, and Evil and Live stood Evil's body soaked in blood as her eyes rolled back and she fainted in exhaustion.

…..

When Live awoke she found herself in a cage and in the cage adjacent to hers was the man himself

God Usopp and just right outside the cage was Prince Cavendish

Live didn't know why but she was still so hot so bothered her pussy still quivered

"Live why don't we talk in my chambers and discuss what's next" Cavendish said opening the cage

"N-No I don't know what she'll do if I'm let out" Live said

"I'm not even sure what i'll do" Evil said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Fine then I'll come in" Cavendish said closing himself in the cage.

"I know what you want and I want the same" Cavendish whispered softly.

"What do you want?" Live said as they came closer and closer until there lips were just mere inches apart so close they couldn't just smell the breath of one another they could taste it.

The two of them kissed and made out until they slammed against the back of the cage…..

Live's eyes widened as she felt some hands grip her derriere .

"Don't forget about me Usopp whispered as he began kissing her nick….

Now she was being attacked from both sides oh boy this was gonna be a wild night….

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
